Jardin d'Eden
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS écrit en duo avec Kalika-ma pour le concours 21 du forum DAL. Pour arriver à payer ses études, Senna a besoin au plus vite d'un boulot bien rémunéré. Elle répond alors à une annonce très alléchante et se retrouve testeuse de...


S'TOYS PARTY CONTEST !

Titre : Jardin d'Eden

Auteurs : Kalika-ma et SoSweetySoCrazy

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par nos soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) où se font tous ces merveilleux concours ! Merci à celles qui ont voté pour notre OS.

҈҈҈҈҈

Le froid, transie sous ma couette je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'au froid. La chaleur de ma petite bourgade natale me semble bien loin aujourd'hui, dans mon studio mal isolé que je loue une fortune dans cette grande ville qu'est Atlanta.

Tout rêve a un prix. Le mien : devenir archéologue avec une spécialisation dans la recherche sur le règne végétal, l'archéobotanique comme on dit dans notre jargon. C'est pour étudier que je me suis installée dans ce taudis. Malheureusement ma bourse ne me permet pas de louer mieux, si je veux garder un budget suffisant pour pouvoir me nourrir. Et quand on voit le tarif exorbitant de ma scolarité, je me dis que les prochaines années vont être rudes.

Si seulement j'avais les moyens nécessaires pour m'offrir un petit chauffage d'appoint je serais au paradis…

Un job, voilà ce qui m'aiderait à boucler mes fins de mois. Cependant pour travailler il faut disposer de temps, ce qui me manque cruellement ! Mes heures de libres, je les utilise à étudier encore et toujours. Pas question que mon avenir me file entre les doigts par manque d'investissement, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas réussir.

Sans grand espoir, j'attrape le journal local de petites annonces que des étudiants distribuaient à l'entrée du campus hier. Je lis en diagonale les offres de la rubrique emplois où de nombreuses propositions d'activités à mi-temps s'étalent : serveur, livreur, manutentionnaire…

Je souffle de frustration, à quoi bon ! Je sais bien qu'il m'est impossible de mener à bien un gagne-pain et mes études de front, si je veux réussir à concrétiser mes ambitions.

Désespérée, je n'ai qu'une envie, jeter au loin le périodique et me coucher pour oublier ce froid qui me glace le sang. Mais cette attitude ne me ressemble pas, je ne veux pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je suis une battante. C'est alors qu'un encart que je croyais publicitaire m'interpelle :

**Jardin d'Eden**

**Ouvrez, jouez, vibrez !**

Recrute femme dynamique, motivée, bien dans son corps et dans sa tête, ouverte aux nouveautés et surtout aimant les plaisirs intimes pour tester sa nouvelle gamme de produits et jouets érotiques.

Possibilité de travail à domicile, salaire très attractif !

Intéressée ?

Contactez M. Lahote

p point lahote arobase jardindeden point com

oOo

Au bout de la énième relecture, je ferme les yeux, est-ce ma chance ? Est-ce que je me sens capable d'entrer dans cette aventure ? Voilà la vraie question !

Je ne suis pas dupe le job sous-entend un compte-rendu de son expérience avec des sextoys imposés. Serais-je apte à décrire tout ce que je ressens après le test ? Un fourmillement dans mon bas-ventre répond alors quelque peu à ma question, trop occupée par ma future réussite, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été comblée sexuellement. Et maintenant que l'idée d'orgasmes rémunérés a effleuré mon esprit, je ne peux faire taire ma frustration.

Je pèse le pour et le contre encore une fois, j'ai presque honte d'envisager cette possibilité et pourtant la perspective de mettre du beurre dans mes épinards éloigne bien vite cette sensation. Je pense à ma sœur pour finir par prendre ma décision : elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et l'aurait crié haut et fort. Après tout, demander un complément d'informations ne m'engage à rien et ainsi je serais fixée sur ce qu'ils entendent par « salaire attractif ».

Une dizaine de brouillons de mail plus tard, je finis enfin par passer ma souris sur l'icône envoi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre une réponse du mystérieux P. Lahote… Je décide d'éteindre la lumière, il est tard et demain, une longue journée m'attend.

҈҈҈҈҈

Je rentre chez moi après une journée harassante entre cours et recherche personnelle mais je n'ai malheureusement pas encore fini. Mon premier réflexe est d'allumer mon ordinateur pour pouvoir me plonger dans la rédaction de mon mémoire. Je ne remercierai d'ailleurs jamais assez mon voisin Garrett pour me laisser utiliser sa connexion wifi en échange de quelques petits plats cuisinés.

Mais le cœur n'y est pas. Ma page Word reste blanche, impossible de me concentrer sur mes travaux. J'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai reçu une réponse à ma candidature. Cette question a tourné dans ma tête toute la journée. Je ne résiste plus et me connecte sur ma boîte mail.

Et là, une réponse m'attend bien évidemment ! Elle m'apprend que je suis convoquée pour un entretien le surlendemain dans les locaux de leur siège social, le stress commence à monter, je vérifie mon emploi du temps afin de savoir si mon planning me permet de m'y présenter. C'est bon, je suis libre. Sans attendre plus longtemps je confirme ma présence pour l'entrevue. Et je me replonge beaucoup plus détendue dans la rédaction de mon ouvrage… Mes appréhensions auront bien le temps de revenir à la charge.

҈҈҈҈҈

C'est le jour J, je suis en avance et tourne en rond devant un bâtiment neuf et très moderne où a lieu mon rendez-vous. Je vérifie ma tenue une dernière fois et avance vers mon destin d'un pas déterminé. Au diable les doutes !

Je signale mon arrivée à la secrétaire. Celle-ci me sourit timidement et m'indique une petite salle d'attente et me donne un questionnaire à remplir le temps que M. Lahote se libère et vienne me chercher. Je la remercie et m'installe stylo en main…

Voyons voir : Nom, Prénom, Age, Adresse, Situation familiale, Expérience professionnelle, Maladie connue… Des questions plutôt faciles, jusque-là tout va bien.

Mais lorsqu'il est demandé de citer les sextoys déjà testés, je grimace et repense à mon fidèle allié qui a fini à la benne à ordures après de bons et loyaux services. Paix à son âme. Je n'ai pas pu le remplacer faute de moyens encore une fois. Mais je ne me démonte pas et finis de remplir le questionnaire, de cette faiblesse j'en ferais une force. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, déterminée, je suis en mode guerrière et rien ne pourra m'arrêter à part moi-même. Mes réflexions sont alors interrompues par la voix d'un homme :

_- Mademoiselle Senna Da Silva ? Bienvenue dans les locaux de « Jardin d'Eden », je suis Paul Lahote. _

Je me lève aussitôt pour lui serrer la main et jauger mon interlocuteur. Et merde, devant moi se dresse un homme des plus charismatiques. Vingt-huit ans tout au plus, une peau délicieusement hâlée qui laisse deviner des origines métissées et un corps sculptural à en faire pâmer plus d'une. Mais ce qui me trouble le plus c'est sa voix rocailleuse qui semble résonner pour réveiller chacun de mes centres nerveux. Dans quel merdier me suis-je fourrée ? Je vais vraiment discuter de sexe avec cet homme qui réveille tous mes sens ?

Pour me donner de l'assurance, je me compose un masque d'indifférence digne de ma sœur, la grande Zafrina, et lui répond :

_- Enchantée, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur Lahote._

_- Suivez-moi je vous prie, je vois que vous avez eu le temps de remplir le formulaire, c'est très bien, nous gagnerons du temps._

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à son bureau d'un pas déterminé où il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je le vois parcourir rapidement mon questionnaire avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

_- Comme précisé dans notre annonce nous cherchons des femmes sans préjugé, prêtes à tester notre nouvelle gamme de produits. Si nous ne demandons aucun diplôme particulier, notre premier critère de sélection est bien évidemment la motivation mais nous demandons à nos employées un bon sens du professionnalisme pour réaliser l'évaluation sensorielle des différents produits et la rédaction de rapports le plus honnêtes et détaillés possible. Je viens de lire que vous n'êtes pas une consommatrice habituelle des produits de plaisir. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a poussée à répondre à notre annonce ?_

Jusque-là pas de surprise, je m'attendais à ce genre de discours. Et même si l'appréhension de mettre ainsi à nu mon ressenti face à cette expérience est toujours bien présente, mon corps lui, fourmille d'envie à cette idée surtout face à cet homme si sexy. Je peux presque même entendre ma sœur me dire : « séduis-le, tu es en position de force ». Alors je lui souris et plonge mon regard droit dans le sien pour lui répondre :

_- Je vais être franche, je suis étudiante et si j'ai répondu à votre annonce c'est tout d'abord pour la promesse d'une rémunération attractive. Les fins de mois sont dures et mes études ne me permettent pas d'obtenir un travail dit classique. Et si au jour d'aujourd'hui je n'ai eu la chance de posséder qu'un seul sextoy, ce n'est pas par tabou ou par aversion mais tout simplement car leur prix est beaucoup trop élevé. Oui, ce que vous me proposez est je l'avoue très nouveau pour moi et quelque part ça me plaît : j'aime les défis. _

Je sens son regard, qui me semble appréciateur, sur moi alors qu'il pianote sur son ordinateur. Il n'a pas encore dit un mot mais je sens que j'ai remporté cette partie.

_- Mademoiselle, j'apprécie votre sincérité. Vous m'avez convaincu de vous donner une chance. Si votre travail nous satisfait, nous ferons appel à vos services de façon régulière. Puisque vous en parlez, la paye varie de 100 à 200 dollars par essai en fonction des produits. Vous avez la possibilité de travailler à domicile ou nous disposons ici de pièces aménagées pour le confort de nos inspectrices. Avez-vous des questions ?_

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, c'est tout ? Moi qui étais venue à l'origine pour un complément d'informations je suis prise à l'essai ! Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir et de peser le pour et le contre, j'ai trop besoin de cet argent, je ne dois pas gâcher cette chance.

_- Non je n'en ai pas._

L'imprimante à ses côtés crache un petit paquet de papiers qu'il agrafe et qu'il me tend.

_- C'est parfait, voici votre contrat de travail et notre clause de confidentialité que je vous demanderais de signer. Voici la grille d'évaluation type à joindre avec votre premier rapport, et vos identifiants employée qui vous donneront accès à notre site._

J'étais occupée à remplir mon dossier quand je le vois ouvrir un de ses placards et en sortir un sac déjà garni aux couleurs de l'entreprise, puis il attrape quelque chose dans un tiroir avant de se retourner vers moi avec un regard malicieux et me demande :

_- Une couleur de prédilection peut-être ?_

Sans réfléchir j'ai failli répondre café comme la couleur de sa peau mais je me reprends pour dire :

_- Vert._

Il hoche la tête et ajoute une boîte avec un numéro qu'il reporte sur un de ses papiers avant de l'ajouter dans le sac. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est à nouveau à côté de moi et je me retiens de frissonner par cette soudaine proximité. Il récupère mes papiers et me tend le sac.

_- C'est officiel. Bienvenue dans l'équipe du Jardin d'Eden. Vous trouverez dans ce sac votre premier sextoy, un kit d'entretien, des piles et du lubrifiant. Vous avez une semaine pour me faire parvenir le compte-rendu. Je vous recontacterai très vite pour vous informer de la suite de votre carrière chez nous. Je vais vous raccompagner à l'entrée. En attendant laissez-vous aller et vibrez. _

Je crois le voir me faire un clin d'œil sur ses derniers mots… Je prends alors congé sentant mon cœur s'emballer trop rapidement.

En arrivant chez moi dans la soirée, je m'aperçois que ma culotte est encore trempée par l'effet Paul Lahote. Ma frustration est à son comble et je décide que c'est le moment pour démarrer ma mission de nouvelle employée.

Je sors le fameux jouet sexuel de son emballage sur lequel on peut y lire en gros « G-Spot Vibe ». La notice stipule que l'objet garantit un plaisir intense car il atteint automatiquement le point G. Sur le coup, je suis sceptique car malgré le peu d'expérience que j'ai eue avec les hommes, aucun n'a jamais réussi à toucher le Saint Graal. En inspectant l'objet sous toutes les formes, il est vrai que sa taille imposante avec une forme incurvée au bout semble à priori tenir ses promesses. Aussitôt les piles installées, je l'actionne pour me donner une idée plus précise de ce qu'il peut faire.

Sur le coup, mon corps sursaute tellement fort sous la puissance des vibrations que cela me fait un peu peur. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'effet lorsque je le ferais pénétrer dans mon vagin et encore je n'ai actionné que le niveau un. Et bien on dirait que quelqu'un va prendre son pied ce soir. Je m'allonge sur mon canapé convertible, m'effeuille rapidement et ferme les yeux.

Mon corps se détend et mes pensées vont directement vers mon patron chaud comme la braise. Je revois son regard sombre, son sourire, sa musculature à faire baver. Je sens à nouveau l'excitation me gagner et ma cyprine couler le long de mes parois intimes. J'ai besoin d'avoir un orgasme au plus vite avant de me consumer. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour remettre en marche le sextoy et le faire pénétrer sans difficulté dans mon antre chaud et humide.

Je le fais aller et venir lentement mais la force de la vibration rend mes gestes frénétiques. Mon Dieu que c'est divin ! A chaque poussée, il me remplit comme jamais et touche des parties sensibles encore inexplorées. Ca va être explosif, je sens déjà les prémices de la jouissance monter en flèche. J'imagine alors que c'est la verge de mon patron qui me comble de bonheur et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour hurler mon plaisir en un cri salvateur de soulagement.

Il me faut quelques minutes pour me remettre et pour m'apercevoir que je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme si rapidement. D'habitude, il me faut beaucoup de stimulation pour arriver à me faire grimper aux rideaux. Mais là… Wow ! C'était quoi ça ? Cet objet mérite à coup sûr la première place des jouets érotiques. Il tient effectivement toutes ses promesses. Epuisée par ma jouissance, je m'endors aussitôt.

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit en nage après avoir fait de trop nombreux rêves érotiques. Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps et attrape le G-Spot Vibe pour soulager mes maux. Et encore une fois, un orgasme dévastateur me frappe au bout de quelques va-et-vient.

Le lendemain, je découvre le formulaire pour faire mon rapport. Je réponds à tout un tas de questions notamment le degré d'intensité de l'orgasme, le niveau utilisé pour l'atteindre, les sensations ressenties, mais aussi les améliorations à envisager pour finir par une note globale à attribuer à l'objet. J'ai de quoi rougir, heureusement que je suis toute seule chez moi sinon on saurait à coup sûr ce que je fais ou à quoi je pense.

Après avoir soigneusement répondu à toutes les questions, je termine mon compte-rendu en ajoutant que cet objet est une grande source de plaisir. Le plus dur, en fait, reste à faire, ce n'est pas l'heure de me dégonfler… Le cœur battant, je l'envoie à mon patron. Et dire que je suis rémunérée pour prendre du plaisir. Grâce à cet argent, je vais enfin pouvoir me chauffer décemment et manger correctement.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve testeuse de sextoys pour une durée indéterminée.

҈҈҈҈҈

Cela fait désormais six mois que Senna, ou plutôt Mademoiselle Da Silva, travaille dans notre entreprise. Et je dois dire qu'à chaque fois que je reçois un de ses rapports, cela me fait un effet monstre. Moi qui pensais être immunisé par la force de l'habitude… Je la revois toujours le jour de notre entretien. Belle métisse brune aux cheveux crépus cascadant sur ses épaules, 1m75 de formes somptueuses, des lèvres charnues qu'on a envie de mordiller, bref tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Ce jour-là, j'avais de suite su que je la voulais car mon sexe était devenu douloureux face à cette vision enchanteresse. J'avais tout fait pour rester professionnel et ne pas lui sauter dessus car après tout, elle était là pour bosser et gagner de l'argent.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un patron pervers sur le dos et je m'étais mis plusieurs claques mentales afin de ne pas l'effrayer et de parvenir à la faire signer son contrat. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'en reviens toujours pas de compter une telle beauté parmi nos employées. Et quelle employée modèle ! C'est l'une de nos meilleures testeuses. Sous ses airs durs, se cache une jeune femme timide, on le sent dans ses rapports. C'est ça que j'aime chez cette femme, cette fragilité cachée derrière une apparence de battante.

J'avais fait fort en lui proposant la dernière version de notre produit phare comme premier essai. D'habitude avec les novices, je leur proposais des œufs ou des canards vibrants histoire, de ne pas trop les effrayer. Je sentais pourtant que Senna avait un fort potentiel et elle avait été au-delà de mes espérances. Elle avait effectivement réussi le test haut la main, me surprenant même par ses remarques pertinentes et franches.

Grâce à ses comptes-rendus, nous avions pu commercialiser de nouveaux produits et nous étions en passe de devenir les leaders sur le marché. Nous, c'était mes deux meilleurs amis, James Hunter et Riley Biers, et moi. Nous avions passé toute notre scolarité ensemble. Et à la sortie de la fac de commerce, nous ne savions pas quoi faire, James avait eu alors l'idée du siècle. « Et si on se faisait des couilles en or ? Le sexe fait vendre et si on vendait du plaisir ? » Nous avait-il proposé ce jour-là. Nous avions ainsi créé notre société de vente de sextoys et cela faisait sept ans que notre entreprise fonctionnait, notre business était florissant. Chacun a son poste : James gère la fabrication, Riley le marketing et moi les tests.

On forme une super équipe. Notre force tient dans le fait que nous employons des personnes pour essayer nos objets de plaisir et leurs rapports nous permettent d'améliorer la qualité de nos produits. Senna est notre meilleur atout parmi nos vingt employées. La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'interrompt dans mes songes :

_- Oui Victoria ?_

_- J'ai Mademoiselle Da Silva qui souhaiterait vous voir si vous avez cinq minutes à lui accorder._

Et là, je suis plus que surpris car en six mois, je ne l'ai jamais revue. Nous conversons uniquement par mail, parfois par téléphone mais elle ne vient jamais au bureau. Je vais enfin avoir le plaisir de la revoir.

_- Faites-la monter._

Cinq minutes plus tard, on toque à ma porte.

_- Entrez._

Merde ! Elle est encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue plus souvent ?

_- Bonjour Paul. Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais je voulais vous voir._

J'avais fermement demandé à toutes mes employées de m'appeler par mon prénom car je détestais mon nom.

_- Bonjour Senna. Asseyez-vous. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- Et bien c'est à propos du nouveau test… Commença-t-elle en triturant ses doigts nerveusement._

_- Il y a un souci avec le plug anal ?_

_- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… vous voyez… je n'ai jamais…_

_- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes vierge ? Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Et puis comme vous ne l'aviez pas précisé sur votre formulaire, j'ai pensé que vous étiez disposée à tout essayer. Si ça vous pose un problème, je peux vous donner un autre test à faire._

_- Non c'est de ma faute, ne vous excusez pas, j'aurais dû l'indiquer. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas essayer. Seulement j'avais toujours pensé que cette première fois se ferait de façon plus naturelle et charnelle. Disons que du coup, j'ai besoin de temps pour savoir comment appréhender cette expérience. Je voulais savoir si vous m'accorderiez un délai pour vous rendre mon compte-rendu._

Ces simples mots réveillent en moi les envies de luxure que je tente de refreiner depuis son arrivée. Bien sûr que je lui accorde ce qu'elle désire. Je ne suis pas un monstre et je souhaite avant tout son bien-être.

_- Prenez tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin Senna. Vous êtes un de nos meilleurs éléments, vous avez testé plus de produits que n'importe laquelle de nos employées alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Et si vous souhaitez utiliser une de nos salles pour l'un de vos tests ou juste profiter d'un moment de détente, n'hésitez surtout pas._

_- Et bien justement, j'aimerai bien voir une de ces salles pour me faire une idée._

_- Bien sûr, je vais vous accompagner et vous montrer nos salles._

Je l'invite à me suivre jusqu'au dernier étage de notre immeuble réservé aux salles de tests. Nous avons cinq salles à disposition de nos employées. Chaque salle comporte un lit, un canapé, une salle de bain dans une atmosphère de cocon qui met de suite à l'aise. Je sais de suite que cela va plaire à Senna. Un petit sourire s'affiche sur son visage à la vision des salles et je sais alors que je ne me suis pas trompé.

Si ça lui plaît, elle reviendra, et si elle revient, je pourrais peut-être tenter quelque chose… Et dire qu'elle a eu le courage de venir me voir pour me dire qu'elle était vierge d'une certaine façon. Si elle me laisse faire, je veux bien être son initiateur et lui faire découvrir toutes les formes du plaisir absolu. _Bon arrêtons de rêver et continuons à faire le guide._

Je la laisse s'aventurer dans la première salle. Je reste sur le seuil de la porte et l'observe la laissant prendre possession des lieux. Elle effleure le tissu des draps du lit, marche jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'émerveille de la douche Hi-Tech. Puis elle tire le rideau pour profiter de la vue. Enfin elle s'approche du bouquet de fleurs poser sur une des tables de chevet et en hume le parfum.

Oui pas de doute, elle aime l'endroit. Son sourire ne se tarit pas quand elle se retourne vers moi.

- _C'est vraiment magnifique, vos décorateurs ont du talent. Je crois que je vais me laisser séduire. D'autant plus que mon voisin me regarde étrangement ces derniers temps. Il faut dire que l'épaisseur des cloisons n'est pas vraiment faite pour préserver l'intimité._

Je dois me retenir de sauter de joie, cela ne serait pas très professionnel. Elle reviendra c'est tout ce qui compte et je savoure intérieurement cette petite victoire mais m'inquiète également du fameux voisin.

- _Votre voisin ne vous pose pas de problèmes, j'espère ?_

_- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste que la situation est assez gênante._

_- Je comprends. Nous aurons toujours une salle de libre pour vous, elles sont faites pour ça alors n'hésitez pas. Quelques mères de famille viennent régulièrement mais elles ne sont jamais toutes occupées en même temps. Puisque que vous êtes là, je vais vous donner vos prochains produits à tester._

Elle me remercie et nous nous redirigeons vers mon bureau. Nous marchons dans un silence quelque peu gêné. Le moment de confidence est terminé.

Alors que je prépare le nouveau sac pour la belle Senna, il me vient une idée pour espérer provoquer une future relation. C'est un risque à prendre, un coup de poker mais je suis joueur. Qui vivra verra.

Ouvrant mes placards magiques, je saisis la pièce maîtresse de mon plan. Si mes intuitions sont bonnes, je pourrais bientôt goûter les lèvres de ma belle métisse et toucher la douceur de sa peau. Encore une fois je chasse mes fantasmes pour me concentrer à nouveau sur la jeune femme qui les hantent et qui attend impatiemment que je lui offre la précieuse bourse.

Son sourire est malicieux je sais qu'elle est impatiente de rentrer chez elle pour découvrir ce que je lui ai concocté. Je m'approche d'elle pour lui donner, nos corps sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien tandis que le sac change de main et lui dis :

- _A très bientôt Senna. Si vous avez la moindre question ou problème, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte._

Elle me remercie et s'en va. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que ma stratégie payera.

Quelques jours plus tard, mes prières sont exaucées. Mon assistante Victoria m'appelle pour me dire que ma charmante employée désire me voir. Je vérifie ma tenue et oui il n'y a pas que les femmes qui aiment prendre soin de leur apparence. Mais surtout je veux être à mon avantage. Je suis nerveux et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si j'avais mal analysé les signes ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Elle vient de frapper à ma porte. Dans sa main, elle tient la bougie de massage que je lui avais confiée. Je reprends confiance en mon plan, lui fais signe d'entrer et de s'installer tout en la saluant. Puis j'attends qu'elle se décide à parler.

_- Je suis désolée de vous déranger encore une fois mais je crois que vous avez fait une petite erreur. J'avais indiqué sur le questionnaire que je suis célibataire. Il m'est donc impossible de tester ce produit._

Je me rapproche d'elle et soutiens son regard. Je ressens une sorte de tension sensuelle et sexuelle entre nos corps, son expression me laisse envisager qu'elle le perçoit également. C'est le moment !

- _Ce n'est pas une erreur, si je vous ai donné ce produit à tester, c'est que je suis persuadé que vous allez trouver un partenaire pour l'expérimenter avec vous._

Je la vois déglutir à ma réplique alors je poursuis :

- _Non ?_

Je crois la voir rougir furtivement avant de me sourire malicieusement, l'air déterminé. Oui quelque chose vient de changer dans son attitude j'ai devant moi la tigresse que j'ai découverte lors de son entretien.

- _A vrai dire je ne vois pas qui dans mon entourage pourrait se porter volontaire. Et je n'ai pas le temps de faire de nouvelle rencontre donc non ! À moins que vous ne vous portiez volontaire M. Lahote !_

J'ai envie de crier : _Bingo_. Oh que oui je suis celui qu'il lui faut pour ce test mais aussi dans sa vie. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je préfère jouer encore un peu. Faire monter la pression encore d'un cran, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous craque et laisse ses envies prendre le dessus.

Je choisis donc de faire l'innocent :

- _Moi ? Je suis votre patron, ne l'oubliez pas. Toutefois pour ma meilleure employée, je pourrais peut-être faire une exception… si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite. _

C'est dit les dés sont lancés. La balle est dans son camp.

҈҈҈҈҈

Je suis en plein dilemme. Mon corps est en fusion, je brûle d'envie d'accepter de plonger la tête la première, sans penser aux conséquences. Mon intimité s'humidifie rien qu'à l'idée de me savoir à sa merci lors d'un massage érotique… Mais comme il me l'a dit : il est mon patron ! Que se passera-t-il si je cède ? J'ai besoin de ce travail… pour pouvoir terminer mon cursus correctement, je ne veux plus jamais connaître le froid et la galère.

Une petite voix me souffle « carpe diem », fonce, au diable les conséquences. J'ai choisi : je préfère les remords aux regrets. Assez plaisanté !

- _Je le veux !_

Ses yeux se noircissent d'une lueur de convoitise. Pas de mot, juste de l'action. Il m'entraîne a travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'une des salles qu'il m'avait fait visiter quelques jours plus tôt et il nous enferme.

Je pose la bougie sur la table de chevet, sors un briquet et l'allume. Je sens son regard affamé sur mon corps grisé par cette sensation de pouvoir, je commence à me dévêtir sensuellement. J'ondule mon corps afin de le rendre fou.

Tous mes remparts de protection sont désormais tombés, je suis nue devant lui. Mes peurs ont disparu, j'ai confiance en mon charme. Il est à ma merci. Je le vois lutter pour garder son calme. Puis finalement avec une lenteur exagérée, il s'approche de moi et me guide vers le lit.

Je m'exécute, m'allonge sur le ventre et ferme les yeux, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je tremble d'excitation, le voluptueux parfum de la bougie, mélange de Néroli et d'Ylang-ylang, embaume désormais la pièce.

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux quand je sens un liquide tiède couler sur mon dos. Il me sourit et de sa voix rocailleuse me murmure :

_- Tout va bien, referme les yeux et laisse-toi porter. Ressens juste._

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que ses mains fortes prennent possession de mon corps, de ma chair. Mes yeux se ferment une nouvelle fois et je me laisse totalement aller. Ses longs doigts brûlants glissent sur mon corps pour le faire vibrer sous des caresses expertes. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions. A son contact j'oublie toutes mes inhibitions et gémis sans aucune retenue. Mes jambes s'écartent instinctivement alors qu'il masse mes fesses. J'en veux plus tellement plus…

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées il me suggère :

-_ Retourne-toi._

Tel un automate guidé par mes envies de luxure, je lui obéis. Tous mes sens sont en émoi, je ne peux lui cacher le feu qu'il a fait naître en moi. Je suis prête pour lui, il le sait et en joue. Des gouttes d'huiles ruissèlent sur mes seins, puis au creux de mon intimité exposée. Son massage reprend de plus belle. C'en est fini pour moi, ma raison m'a définitivement quittée. Je sens grandir en moi les prémices de l'orgasme. Je ne contrôle plus mes cris. Sa bouche vient bâillonner mes lèvres d'un baiser passionné et doux à la fois.

Cet échange me donne confiance pour la suite. Alors poussée par une inspiration soudaine je demande :

- _Et si nous réglions mon deuxième problème ? J'en veux tellement plus avec toi !_

҈҈҈҈҈

A ces mots, je ne peux qu'être encore plus excité, mon sexe se tend douloureusement sur la couture de mon jean. _Oh oui ma belle, si tu me laisses faire, je vais te faire toucher les étoiles. _Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait décidé de perdre sa virginité sur un coup de tête alors je lui redemande :

_- Tu es sûre de toi ma belle ?_

_- Oui Paul, sûre et certaine._

Elle me lance un regard sensuel qui en dit long sur ses intentions. Mon prénom dans sa bouche résonne dans ma tête comme une délicieuse litanie. Je soulève délicatement son bassin, mes mains accrochent ses fesses charnues et passe un coup de langue sur sa fente trempée. Elle halète sous la surprise. J'en profite pour faire glisser son corps au bord du lit et m'installe à genoux face à elle.

Je passe délicatement ses jambes sur mes épaules et les caresse tendrement. Elle est désormais toute à moi et offerte à toutes mes envies. Ma bouche se pose langoureusement sur ses cuisses mais sans jamais atteindre son centre. Je veux la rendre folle, mes mains sont partout sur son corps de déesse. Cela dure quelques minutes puis je la sens défaillir sous ses gémissements.

Ma langue pénètre aussitôt ses chairs la faisant sursauter. Je remonte sur son clitoris et le titille délicatement. Elle me supplie de la délivrer mais je ne fais que commencer à jouer. Je veux qu'elle soit totalement détendue pour la suite car je sais que la première fois peut être douloureuse si notre partenaire n'est pas bien préparée. Et je veux que notre soirée ne soit que du plaisir, qu'elle n'ait aucune douleur.

Elle est trempée, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'abreuver à la source. Son goût est divin, son odeur entêtante, elle me rend totalement fou. Je la pénètre de deux doigts et ses parois m'enserrent de la plus délicieuse des façons. J'ai hâte de la sentir autour de moi. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort sous mes va-et-vient et je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin d'atteindre son deuxième orgasme. Mon autre main caresse ses fesses et je laisse traîner deux doigts le long de son entrée interdite. Etrangement, elle ne se raidit pas mais sa respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide. Je la masse délicatement, humidifie mon doigt par ses sucs puis le fais rentrer lentement.

Toujours aucune réticence, au contraire, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle hurle sa jouissance et j'en profite alors pour glisser mon doigt plus profondément dans de légères poussées. Ses cris me semblent durer plus longtemps comme si cette nouvelle intrusion prolongeait son plaisir. Je lui laisse quelques instants pour se reposer, juste le temps pour moi de me lever et de me déshabiller.

Ma belle remonte vers les coussins, le regard voilé de désir et je m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle regarde mon chibre avec gourmandise et le saisit fermement. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me jeter sur sa bouche. Ma langue affamée se précipite à l'assaut de la sienne, et toutes les deux partent dans une danse hautement érotique. Tandis que je savoure ses baisers, sa main branle mon sexe si intensément que je suis obligé de l'arrêter pour ne pas éjaculer comme un ado.

_- Senna, il faut arrêter, je ne vais pas tenir._

_- Viens alors, je veux te sentir au fond de moi._

J'attrape une des capotes que j'avais laissée sur la table de chevet à notre arrivée et protège mon sexe bandé. Je continue à l'embrasser et m'insinue dans son antre humide pour moi. Elle siffle face à mes coups de reins, il faut dire que j'ai été gâté par Dame Nature. Putain c'est trop bon d'être en elle. Elle accentue mes mouvements afin que nous ne formions plus qu'un, elle empoigne mes fesses et ses caresses m'embrasent. Je suis déjà à deux doigts de tout lâcher mais cette soirée n'est que pour elle. Je décide alors de changer de position et me relève. Elle me lance un regard interrogateur.

_- Retourne-toi et mets-toi à quatre pattes ma beauté._

Senna ne se fait pas prier et m'offre aussitôt sa croupe. Je sais déjà que cette position va nous emmener très loin dans le plaisir. J'explore à nouveau son antre et elle se met à grogner à chaque fois que je plonge au fond d'elle. J'ai dû atteindre son point G et je me délecte des sensations. Elle n'est plus qu'halètements et petits cris. Elle est à bout et j'adore ça. Mon doigt part à nouveau à la conquête de son anus sans aucune barrière pour le retenir, elle est tellement réceptive qu'un autre doigt rejoint son entrée. Mon chibre s'accorde aux mouvements de mes doigts. Elle couine sous mes assauts et soudain hurle mon nom. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour tout lâcher et j'atteins le nirvana. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec aucune autre de mes partenaires et je continue mes va-et-vient afin de prolonger notre extase. Une fois sorti de son fourreau, j'ai l'impression d'être vidé mais j'ai encore plus envie d'elle maintenant que j'ai goûté à son corps, il ne faudra pas longtemps à mon sexe pour repartir de plus belle. Ne voulant pas lui faire peur, je l'invite alors à un moment de détente.

_- Je crois qu'une douche s'impose. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée._

J'allume la radio dans la douche passant une musique sensuelle, nous prenons notre temps pour nous laver mutuellement. Cela nous permet de découvrir nos corps. Ma belle métisse n'est pas si timide et prend souvent les devants, me caressant avec l'éponge. Je suis déjà prêt pour un second round, il faut dire qu'elle est tellement sexy qu'elle pourrait damner un saint. Elle glisse alors le long de mon corps, se met à genoux et me fait la plus délicieuse des fellations. Elle joue avec sa langue titillant mon frein, mordillant mon gland, tandis que ses doigts font rouler mes bourses dans un savoureux massage. _Mon Dieu, elle est douée !_ Je parviens tant bien que mal à la stopper avant que je ne me perde dans les limbes du plaisir.

_- Je te veux mais pas comme ça._

_- Alors prends-moi, Paul._

Je nous fais sortir de la douche à toute vitesse et attrape des serviettes pour nous sécher. Une fois séchés, je la prends dans mes bras et la porte jusque sur le lit. J'explore à nouveau son corps tout en courbes magnifiques et m'occupe de sa poitrine délaissée jusqu'à présent. Ses globes sont tendus et je me délecte de leur saveur, les titillant avec la pointe de ma langue tout en les caressant voluptueusement de mes mains.

_- Paul, s'il te plaît…_

_- Que veux-tu ma belle ?_

_- Baise-moi._

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse parler aussi crument mais j'aimais ça. Je ne me fais pas prier pour assouvir ses désirs et applique une cadence soutenue dans sa féminité. Elle se cambre sous mes coups de butoir et je grogne de plaisir. Nos respirations saccadées s'accordent à l'unisson. Je décide qu'il est temps pour Senna d'enfin perdre sa virginité. Je sors à contrecœur de son intimité. Ma langue taquine son bouton de rose et mes doigts pénètrent son centre. Une fois mes doigts bien lubrifiés, je tente à nouveau d'explorer son trou.

Encore une fois, je suis surpris que Senna ne ressente aucune appréhension car je la pénètre facilement. Ses parois sont encore plus étroites de cette façon et je n'ose même pas imaginer quand ma longueur va enfin pouvoir s'enfoncer dans cet endroit encore vierge de toute intrusion. Je suis tellement excité que je fais tout pour me contenir mais cela m'est très difficile, elle est trop belle offerte et haletante sous mes caresses.

_- Paul, je t'en supplie, prends-moi._

C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour ne plus me faire hésiter. Je la pénètre délicatement tout en continuant de caresser son clitoris. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus sans qu'elle ne dise mots, elle hoquète face à l'épaisseur de ma longueur mais son visage n'exprime aucune douleur et j'en suis soulagé. Une fois dans ses profondeurs, je m'arrête pour la laisser s'habituer mais elle se tortille afin que je commence mes mouvements. Les sensations sont tellement intenses que je m'active alors dans son trou allant et venant frénétiquement, la tenant fermement par les hanches, me consumant de bonheur. Soudain, l'extase s'empare de moi et je décharge ma semence dans la capote, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour atteindre les sommets du plaisir à tel point que je la sens vibrer sur mon membre.

҈҈҈҈҈

Nous restons un long moment enlacés sans rien oser dire. Je profite juste de l'instant. Je ne veux pas penser au futur, je ne regrette absolument rien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée que tout s'arrête car je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de mon patron.

Alors je ferme les yeux et profite de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier lui laissant la responsabilité du retour vers la réalité.

Je sens la douceur de sa bouche dans mon cou et son souffle chaud. J'ai l'impression que lui aussi hésite à parler. Mais finalement il se lance :

- _Maintenant que tes deux problèmes sont réglés, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions discuter de tes futurs rapports autour d'un dîner…_

- C'est une invitation ?

- _Je dirais même un rendez-vous, j'ai pour principe de ne pas mélanger ma vie privée et le travail mais avec toi j'ai vraiment envie de nous donner une chance de tout partager._

Je peux sentir la sincérité de sa voix alors je me jette à l'eau tout en le taquinant :

_- Dans ce cas je pense que je ne peux refuser. Après tout je ne voudrais pas contrarier mon patron._

Un baiser plein de promesses scelle notre accord. Je suis heureuse c'est une nouvelle aventure qui commence et je sens qu'elle sera riche en surprises. La vie nous mène parfois vers de curieux chemin. Jamais je n'aurais cru que mes difficultés financières seraient la clé pour faire cette rencontre dans l'univers des plaisirs.


End file.
